A Kung Fu Lucario
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A teen unfortunately mets his end at a Nuclear Power Plant, though it seems that fate had other planes for the young boy as he is now on a journey, and this is how it starts


Summary: A teen unfortunately mets his end at a Nuclear Power Plant, though it seems that fate had other planes for the young boy as he is now on a journey, and this is how it starts

,

 _Date: 09/12/2015_

 _Time: 1:28 PM_

 _Location: Nevada, Nuclear Power Plant_

,

Chapter 1: Fiery Grave and Reborn

,

"Sometimes I think the universe likes screwing with me" said a dark clad tanned injured teen, his trench coat was torn all over and was missing the left sleeve... along with his arm, his grey pants were full of red spots from his blood that flowed down to his black and white shoes, his rigid breathing was one of the few things he heard, that and the pipe that was currently lodged in his side.

,

Falling pipes, turbines exploding, alarms blaring, falling debris, the intense heat, workers dying left and right, it was totally chaos, all around him, flaming pipes skewering, the Nuclear Power Plant was doomed right to hell.

,

Now for those who are wondering why this teen is heavily injured in a burning Nuclear Power Plant, well this was a field trip for anyone who had 90% or higher grade level, that and he volunteered to chaperoning preschoolers around the plant, everything went fine in till everything started exploding, he was mostly helping kids out of the burning power plant, and the reason he was still here was because some kids were still in the bathroom, in the chaos his arm got pinned by some rubble, hence why it was missing and the exit was blocked now.

,

So here he was back to the wall, watching everything burn around him, ignoring the searing pain he grabbed his IPad, he really was going to die with this danm thing with him, just like he said would, he played "STAND PROUD" (opening theme song of "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure"), it felt right at the moment, reaching into his coat pocket he pull out a pack of candy cigarettes, he was rather curious who made them and was rather fortunate that they looked like white sticks, all an all this reminds him of Walter's death from Hellsing Ultimate.

,

"Well it's been a good run while it lasted" The teen said to himself as the song played next to him, he moved slightly over to avoid a falling pipe that almost Impaled him, the explosions were getting bigger by the second and we're getting closer to him, smirking to himself, the teen closes his eyes to avoid the bright white flash and the power plant went up in a mushroom cloud.

,

Location: six miles away from Power Plant

,

"Aw looks like I lost another brother...again" A trench coat wearing teen said as he looks at the mushroom cloud in the distance

,

"I didn't expect him to go out like this Original" A short lab coat wearing kid said, feeling somewhat sorry for the boy who just died not to long ago,

,

"Doc you know how he was, always helping those in need in till the bitter end" The newly named Original said, his appearance looks almost identical to the now dead teen in the power plant, his dark caramel tan skin shined a little in the sunlight,

,

"So where do we send him first?" Doc asks

,

"Send him to universe 57 (Kung Fu Panda) first, he's got some learning to do" Original said as he turned to leave

,

"As a human?" Doc asks

,

"As a Lucario, he always loved that type of Pokemon, can I count on you and your boys to get everything set up Corvus?"

,

"Why of course Original, by the way, what was his nickname?" Doctor Corvus asks

,

"It was Schakal"

,

Meanwhile

,

"I grant you a Second Chance" Said a voice, old and deep it ringed inside his very being, "Use it wisely" then he lost himself in the nothingness before he could grasp the meaning of the spoken words.

,

The once dead teen woke up with a raging headache, "Mental note, never trust old and deep voices" He placed his hand to his forehead, then he felt fur, his eyes shot open and look looked at the hand, it was a paw. The teen rubbed his eyes and looked again, yep, still there, he looked over the rest of his body, the teen spotted a mirror nearby and looked at his reflection, what he saw was the face of a white/grey/black furred Lucario wearing a tire and battered trench coat. "Oh god I'm a Lucario!"

,

Looking around and at himself Schakal was quite shocked to see that he's a Lucario, his black trench torn and slightly shredded though it was cool in his opinion, his pants/shoes/shirts were gone, he still had his IPhone & iPad, his six boxes of candy cigarettes (his grandma gave them to him on his birthday) and his glasses, he was beginning to question who or what healed him and turned him into a Lucario?

,

"If your wondering how your healed, well your not kid isn't that right Original"

,

Schakal swerved around to face the unknown voice, but to his surprise two others where in the study with him, one of the two, by standards they were a teenager of some sorts with long glossy black hair with silver tips that reached their upper back and with two bang covering the sides their forehand a light peach skin color, their right eye was deep emerald while the left was pale lavender with a three claw scars over the eye, the teen wore a military outfit and boots with a lab coat over it, a the silver cross bow on their back was the most eye caching.

,

Now anyone wouldn't say this but the teen was very eye catching and was possibly little more beautiful them most people, the teen was, small (around 5'3), large heterochromia emerald/lavender eyes, long glossy black hair with silver tips, small plump lips, a rounded youthful baby face, small nose, and exotic scars (the three over the left eye, one on the right brow, one at the top of the scalp that went into the hair, and a large one on the right hand side of the neck), that and the pink hue on their cheeks didn't help ether.

,

Schakal shifted his gaze to the other individual, and was shocked out of his mind because he looked exactly like him! Though his skin was slightly darker then his and he was slightly taller them him (when he was human) he had the same trench coat and all other clothing he was wearing, the only difference was that he had his coat buttoned up instead of being open, how was he not hot being in here, he sitting close to a fire place!?

,

"Who the hell are you?" Schakal asks

,

"Oh poor poor Schakal" The Doppelgänger said

,

'And he knows my nickname as well'

,

"Were here to help you" The Doppelgänger

,

"How?"

,

"Well for one your as dead as a doorknob" The lab coat wearing person said

,

'So blunt!'

,

"And we can't send you back, being dead and all, so we are going to send you to another universe where you can learn and stuff" The Doppelgänger said

,

"As a Pokémon?"

,

"Yes, also you are going to need this" The lab coat wearing on said handing him a purple backpack which was full of book for Schakal on Aura (RWBY), Haki, KI (Dragon Ball), Hamon, Pokemon move set for Lucario's, and his Apple products, and say twenty boxes of candy cigarettes, also a Mega Evolution stone, were did they get this stuff? And how the hell did he fit all of it into a bag so small!?

,

"Now off you go" The Doppelgänger said as he pressed a button on his chair, which caused the floor below Schakal to open in a comical way, the unexacting Jackal Pokémon looks down to see the floor gone,

,

"Oh you cheeky basterd!" Schakal yells as he plummeted to his doom

,

"Still got it" The Doppelgänger said as he went back to drinking his coffee

,

Kung Fu Panda universe

,

The scene cuts to Schakal free falling from a portal that had opened in over a snowy forest he closed his eyes as he hit several trees and hit the ground hard,

,

"Oh I think I broke my back" Schakal groaned as he sat up and looked around taking in his surroundings he saw that he was in a forest with tall trees he got to his feet cracking his back.

,

"So that basterd drops me off into an unknown place with out telling me, *sighs* I guess I'll do some reading while I'm here" Schakal said as he pulls out the book on Pokémon moves set for him as he walks towards the nearest settlement, he could tell one was close, maybe this is will be fun.


End file.
